


Mr. Electrician

by momiji_neyuki



Series: Electrician!Frank [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Kid!Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay Mr. Schechter, we can go one night and…”</p><p>“NO! ‘m fraid of the darks!”</p><p>Patrick started to cry and Pete hugged him.</p><p>“It’s okay Pats, I protect you from the monsters in the dark.”</p><p>“but who is going to protect you?”</p><p>Pete looked at Patrick and started to cry.</p><p>“Okay okay! Shut up already, I’ll fix it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Electrician

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Town's Electrician](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356046) by Cj Michalski. 



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was researching for a fic I wanted to write and of course that leads to watching twink porn for research and reading manga. This one caught my eye and I would say it is a two parter, but I am going to series it rather than chapter. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Frank was bored. He looked at the clock in the store.

“15 minutes left, yes!”

“Hey Frank, help me with this last order and then we can close up.”

“Yes Sir Mr. Schecter.”

Frank was about to move when the door burst open and two young boys came rushing over to him.

“Wah, our house is dark!”

“What ooofff!”

Frank was bowled over as the two boys climbed on him.

“Patrick, Pete come back here!”

A young man came running in after the two kids.

“I’m sorry Mr. Schecter.”

“it’s okay Gerard. You good Frank?”

“I will be when you get these little leeches off of me.”

As if by magick the two boys were removed from him.

“Sorry about that Sir.”

“Please Mr. Electrician, it’s so dark!”

The two boys started crying.

“What are they talking about?”

“Oh…the fixture in the main part of the cottage blew and…”

“Sorry Gerard, but we are getting ready to close up.”

“It’s okay Mr. Schecter, we can go one night and…”

“NO! ‘m fraid of the darks!”

Patrick started to cry and Pete hugged him.

“It’s okay Pats, I protect you from the monsters in the dark.”

“but who is going to protect you?”

Pete looked at Patrick and started to cry.

“Okay okay! Shut up already, I’ll fix it!”

Frank finally stood up brushing himself off.

“You don’t have to I…”

“I said I would for Christ…sa…ke…”

In front of him stood the young man and he was beautiful. Frank was speechless. He didn’t look anything like the other two brats.

“Thank you Mr. Electrician.”

*

*

*

“Looks like the entire fixture in burnt out.”

“Oh…guess I will have to get some candles.”

Frank looked at the young man and felt his heart tremble.

“You know what, I have an old one at the store, let me grab it and you can use it till you get a new one.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that M…”

“Gee Gee! Patrick saw a ghost in the closet!”

Gerard sighed and went to take care of it. Frank chuckled and started taking the fixture down to make room for the used one.

*

*

*

“There we go, good as new.”

“Yay we have light again!”

Patrick and Pete started to dance around Frank’s legs praising him.

“Mr. Electrician man is magick!”

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you.”

Gerard pulled his ratty wallet out of his pocket.

“What do I owe you?”

“Nothing, we were going to throw out the fixture anyway.”

“Oh! Well thank you anyway.”

Frank looked around the small cottage. It was too small for the three of them and there were still boxes everywhere.

“Just moving in?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“Well, welcome to the neighborhood.”

Gerard smiled at Frank and Frank’s heart melted a little.

“Yeah, I think we are going to enjoy it.”  
  
*

*

*

“Who?”

“Oh that’s right you wouldn’t remember.”

Frank chugged his beer and leaned against the wall as he listened to Greta and Brian tell him who the boys were.

“Victoria adopted Gerard when his Grandmother died. This was before she had the twins of course. Then her husband left her in an office scandal and Victoria was left to pay her ex-husband’s debts. She has been doing so ever since. She works long hours and Gerard left school to take care of the boys.”

“Wow.”

Frank took another swig and remembered how happy the young man looked, but how tired too.

* * *

“I’m home Gee.”

“Welcome home mama.”

“How were the boys today?”

Victoria put her purse on the table and then felt her legs give way.

“Mama!”

Gerard rushes up to catch her.

“I think I forgot to drink enough water again.”

“You need to take better care of yourself.”

Victoria looks up at her son and her eye’s fill with tears.

“Oh Gee, I’m so sorry you have to do all this and you couldn’t finish high school and…”

“Hey hey, I’m working on that correspondence school and I am fine really.”

“I love you Gee.”

“I love you too mama.”

_***Time Stamp: A Week Later***_

Frank was in the corner store grabbing his favorite energy drink and a skin mag for the bathroom. What? He was a grown as man that had his own place! He opened the bottle of water he grabbed to and took a drink as he waited in line at the register.

“Pack of reds please and these.”

“Oh hey, Mr. Electrician.”

Frank nearly spit out the mouthful of water. There was the young man with the two boys. No wait they were his brothers.

“Hey…uh…”

“Gerard.”

“Right I remember. You work here?”

“Yeah. I usually work the night shift, but with my brother’s back in school, I can work during the day too.”

“That’s a lot of working.”

“Well I need to help my family and…”

“Gee, we got out early today!”

“Oh! Okay, well go home, I will be there shortly.”

“It’s too hot though. Can’t we stay here with you?”

Pete walked over to the cooler and stuck his head in it. Patrick took a handful of ice from the soda chest and shoved it in his mouth.

“Pete, get out of there, the drink will get warm. Patrick, dirty hands have touched that ice.”

Frank was confused.

“Don’t you guys have AC?”

“Nope, mama can’t afford it.”

“Patrick!”

Patrick hid behind the ice chest as Gerard scolded him.

“Mr. Electrician does not need to hear our troubles when he came in for his drinks and his magazine.”

“Why are there naked ladies in it?”

Frank saw that Pete was flipping through it. He squawked.

“What!? Oh! I thought it was the TV guide, I grabbed the wrong one!”

Frank tore the magazine out of Pete’s hand and then grabbed the two boys and herded them out of the store calling behind his back.

“I’ll get them home safe Gerard!”

Once they were outside the store Frank realized how hot it was for September.

“Hey Boys, let’s stop by the store before I bring you home okay?”

*

*

*

Gerard was exhausted when he got to the front door. He fished his keys out and fit them in the lock. When the door opened a burst of cool air rushed at him.

“What the?”

Gerard walked in and saw that among the shoes in the hall there were adult sized ones.

“Patrick, Pete?”

“In here Gee!”

Gerard walked into the living room after removing his own shoes and saw Frank putting the finishing touches on installing an air conditioner in the window.

“Frank, please take that back, we can’t afford it.”

“Awww, but Gee…”

“It’s really okay Gerard, it was an old one at the store that was going to be thrown out.”

Gerard turned his back to Frank as he took off his uniform shirt and put his apron on to start dinner.

“Look, I don’t know what you have heard about us, but we are fine and we don’t need any of your charity. You can leave now.”

Frank stood up as the two boys rushed to soak up the cold air from the machine.

“Gerard…it’s not charity. We have a lot of old appliances that no one wants even if we fix them. They just end up in the dump. Usually there is nothing really wrong with them that a little TLC won’t cure. It doesn’t cost anything other than a little time to bring them here. I ain’t askin for nothing in return.”

Frank walked toward Gerard.

“Do you still want me to leave?”

Gerard sighed and turned around.

“No and please stay for dinner.”

Frank smiled.

“I think  I can do that.”

Gerard smiled and Frank decided that he wanted to see Gerard smile always. After that he kept bringing appliances he fixed to the young man’s house. Frank’s boss was just happy to get them out of the place that he never asked where they were going, but his wife seemed to know and approve. Each time he brought something, Gerard would cook for him. Frank liked that too. It was better than money because each time Frank complimented the younger man’s cooking, he smiled and it pierced Frank’s heart. Frank made sure that he went to the corner store when Gerard worked too.

“Hey Mr. Electrician, I have your order here already.”

Frank looked surprised, but there was everything he bought including his energy drink.

“I tried it the other day. It is really good and I like coconut water.”

Gerard smiled and of course that made Frank smile.

“If I am on shift, just leave the gathering of your stuff to me okay?”

Frank took his purchases and left before he made a fool of himself. As he drank his energy drink he could swear it tasted different this time. It was sweeter and reminded him of Gerard’s laughter.

_***Time Stamp: A Few Days Later***_

“*groan* Not one customer or delivery today.”

“Some days are just like that.”

Frank knew that, but he knew that Gerard had a shift today and he would not get to see him. The phone rang and Frank snatched it up.

“Yes Sir, oh no trouble at all, I will get that to you and install it as well. Thank you goodbye.”

Frank hung up and grabbed his jacket and a single lightbulb.

“Wait Frank, that was all he wanted?”

“Yeah, see you guys later!”

Frank was out the door before anyone could protest.

* * *

“Sorry, thank you, have a nice day.”

When Frank got to the corner store it was super busy. Gerard looked exhausted, but was still smiling. Frank walked over to the magazine rack to read while he waited for the line to go down. He grabbed the skin magazine he used to buy and flipped through it, after making sure no kids were around.

“Nice rack, not bad, maybe just a little too big.”

Frank was mumbling to himself as he looked at the well stacked girls that used to turn him on, but found they did not do it now.

“I can kind of see the point of smaller tits now, maybe even flat chested…”

Suddenly images of Gerard on his knees naked flooded his thoughts and Frank dropped the magazine. He started to get hard and ran out of the store.

* * *

“Hey, sorry about that, I got your…energy drink…”

“You looking for that older guy that was here?”

“Yeah. I had his order for him.”

“Oh, he ran out of here like his ass was on fire.”

“Oh.”

That night Frank went through his stock of lube and came harder than he ever had before with the young man’s name on his lips. After that he started to avoid the corner store and Gerard. The Schecter’s could see something was wrong with him, but said nothing.

*

*

*

“Mr. Electrician!”

Pete and Patrick burst into the store starting Brian and Greta.

“He’s not here, he is on a delivery, but I can help you, I am an electrician too.”

“Yeah, but you are not _our_ electrician.”

Brian looked up surprised and Greta laughed.

“Come one boys, you can wait for Frank to come back over a bowl of ice cream.”

“Yay ice cream!”

* * *

“Schechter Electrics, Frank speaking. What?! Gerard, I’m coming!”

Frank sped all the way to the small cottage. He slammed on the breaks and ran to the door throwing it open.

“Gerard!”

“In the living room.”

Frank ran in and saw Gerard on his knees next to the AC.

“What happened?!”

“It stopped working.”

“Oh! Oh, that was the emergency, I thought something happened to the boys.”

Frank let out a chuckle of relief and got down in front of the AC to look at it.

“Well here is your problem. Looks like one of the boys cut the wire by accident. I can fix that with a little tape and…”

“No, the boys didn’t do it…I did.”

Gerard held up the scissors for Frank to see.

“But why?”

“Cause you stopped coming around the store and the house and I missed cooking for you and…”

Gerard started to cry.

“…I can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t know what to do when you are not around and…”

Gerard’s words were silenced by Frank’s mouth on his. Frank kissed the boy with everything he had to show how much he missed him too. When the kiss broke, they were both panting.

“I never thought you would go for a gruff guy like me.”

Gerard giggled.

“That is what I like about you.”

Frank kissed Gerard again and slowly pushed him to the floor.

“We can’t…the boys could be back any moment.”

“I can’t, I can’t stop though.”

Frank reached into Gerard’s pants and griped his cock.

“Ah, please.”

“I got you baby, don’t worry.”

Frank undid Gerard’s pants with his other hand and fully exposed his cock. He slipped Gerard’s shirt off and leaned in to lick his chest. This is what he had been dreaming about all these nights and it was finally happening. He increased his movements and Gerard arched his back crying out for him to go faster. He listened and made sure to squeeze at the head like he liked and it was not long till the boy was cumming around his fist. Gerard lay panting covered in sweat and cum. Frank pulled him into his arm and kissed him.

“That was amazing Mr. Electrician.”

“Please, call me Frank.”

* * *

“So what was the emergency boys?”

Pete and Patrick looked at Greta and shrugged then went back to eating their ice cream.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
